In vitro studies of the isolated ciliary body. The effect of adrenergic amines on the short circuit current, potential and resistance of the ciliary body isolated in vitro in a Ussing chamber will be investigated. There is ample evidence that adrenergic amines suppress aqueous formation, but it is not yet clear whether this suppression involves ciliary epithelial ion transport. The short circuit current of the isolated ciliary body of the cat was shown to be due mainly to the active transport of chloride ion. Sympathetically denervated and adrenergically supersensitized ciliary bodies will be compared with normal ones in vitro to determine whether or not adrenergic amines affect this membrane ion transport. Aqueous humor flow studies in normal and glaucomatous human patients: A. Fluorometric measurements of aqueous humor turnover will be made on human subjects with glaucoma before and following chemical sympathectomy with 6-hydroxydopamine. The objective of these investigations is to determine how sympathectomy and adrenergic amines affect human aqueous humor inflow and outflow. B. Pressure dependent aqueous inflow, i.e. pseudofacility, will also be measured in the same patients. The influence of chemical sympathectomy and adrenergic amines on pseudofacility of outflow in the human glaucomatous eye will be studied. The relationship between experimental elevations of intraocular pressure produced by the suction ophthalmodynamometer and resultant visual threshold elevations will be investigated in glaucoma patients.